


Angry Too

by sorensen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorensen/pseuds/sorensen
Summary: The Warrior of Light does not appreciate being used.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Angry Too

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little writing practice to get into the right head-space I needed for another work.

She doesn’t trust people easily.

Oh sure, she clings to them and cares about them, but at the end of the day, she doesn’t really _trust_ any of them.

She’s the _Warrior of Light_.

Everyone wants to be on her good side. Everyone wants to be seen as the Warrior of Light's best friend, her closest, most faithful ally. It's easy to get what you want if people believe that failing you disappoints _The Hero of Eorzea._

As if she were a _thing_ and not a person with real feelings.

She makes a few exceptions and only after a long period. She _tests_ them in a way she knows is entirely unfair to see if they pass. For those that do, they join her inner circle, they become one of the few who _could_ say they are the friend of Warrior of Light, but they don’t. Her friends would never abuse her name thusly.

These friends become the ones she would die for, the ones she will go to the ends of the world and back for without thinking about it twice. These become her family, and she keeps them close to her chest.

But oh, those that fail her test… those ones she treats _differently_.

They don't notice the difference, not at first. Not for a long, long while. She lets them continue to pray at her altar, to sycophantically trust in whatever she says. Still, sooner or later, they find themselves on the wrong side of her opinion. Find themselves on the outside of the room where it happens, looking into where the _real_ friends are. 

It doesn’t always work well. Sometimes her actions hurt her more than they save her pain, but that’s ok.

She chooses this pain.

This pain she knows is coming, she can _prepare_ for it. Better to choose the time and place for the line in the sand to be crossed than for it to be sprung upon her unaware.

Besides, her real friends remain by her side all the same.

Call it cruel, call it _unfair_ , call it whatever you want.

Because at the end of the day?

She’s the _Warrior of Light_.

And her word is final.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the beloved Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub is available for anyone desiring an aggressively supportive group of readers and fic writers to chat or lurk with. We can be found at https://www.discord.gg/GsPXrc5


End file.
